


落失银河

by THE_JADE



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_JADE/pseuds/THE_JADE
Summary: 首发于lofter。
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Kudos: 5





	落失银河

每个人总会有那样的朋友：平时少见正经，一到夜深人静就开始向你大肆发表人生哲理。我那位朋友某次与我把酒共长宵时就说：“你一定得遇上一个什么人，跟对方折腾得死去活来，才知道自己从前的感情无论多认真，其实都是在瞎胡闹。”

我想笑他是不是又想起了超模前女友，但他那时眼睛亮得像个诗人。于是我就只好闭上嘴巴，默然地嘲笑自己。

其实我不确定自己想起的人是否真的符合这个标准，从前与Armie的关系让后来的我越发看不明白。我这些年日益变得擅长为难以解释的事实找出他对我用情至深的借口，比方说我觉得自己不对Elizabeth感到内疚很可能是他蓄意为之。但这个逻辑也很难圆回来，因为他要是真那么能演，早该得到十七八座奥斯卡奖杯了。又或许曾经他对我的爱让他天赋异禀？你看，我又开始为他找说辞。

我必须说清楚自己为何无愧于Elizabeth，那是我与他荒诞爱情的开端。那时我们在意大利。

的确，事情发生的前一天我借口地面太烫，在短暂的拍摄间隙站到他脚背上，试图体会两个主角享有的完整亲密。他稍有思索便答应我，这本是我以为的亲密尽头，完全没料到他会给予我第二天那样的反馈。我承认自己不是个太专一的人，但也绝不热衷于玩弄感情，对介入他人的婚姻更加没有兴趣。可Armie的举动仿佛在说：“用不着你介入，我可以为你走出来。”

是他先勾引我，在我们抽烟的阁楼上。

他走向我站的位置，捉住我夹烟那只手的手腕抬高到他嘴边，就着姿势深吸一口，朝窗外吐气时也只是将我的手臂压低，并不放开。我知道他向来性感得一塌糊涂，而此刻他穿着的绿色条纹衬衫使我混乱。我刚想问他凡间的烟味道如何，他忽然抱我进阴影里，无预兆地亲吻我。Elio回吻Oliver的决绝推使我不多想就回应他。我沉迷于他用力到似乎今后都不打算放开的拥抱和他在我背脊处的抚摸，当摄像组搬动器械的声音铿锵闯入我的耳朵，我才意识到自己在做什么，立即挣开他，留一个惊恐的眼神就逃去了楼下。

我爱那之后他注视我的眼神，再也没有遮掩，温柔可供沉溺，炽热可供灼伤。这让我心中充满快乐与成就感的同时也叫我不知如何是好，我躲开他，并且停止创造镇上的晚间偶遇。

就这样过了半个星期，大概是他感到等待将永无完日，于是在当天散场时跟上我，我加快脚步，他可以比我更快。“Timmy.”我不理他。“Timothée.”仍不理。“好吧，Elio.”我佯装恼怒地回头瞪他。

“你到底在干什么？”

“很显然，在追你。（Obviously, chasing you.）”

我差点笑场，但还是紧紧抿住嘴唇，问道：“以什么立场？”

他发出一声短促的哀叹，半晌扬起眉说：“因为人类情同手足？”

我彻底笑起来。后来有一次我向他抱怨：“你为什么要那么损？就为了约我出去漫无目的地聊一晚上天，扯着我陪你出轨不算，还要我陪你乱伦？”

“来不及想太多，”他说，“我发现你不反感我，脑子里飘的就全是《欢乐颂》。”

当然我们不只聊了天，我们四处寻找隐蔽场所，在颓圮的小巷几乎把全套做完。我们自己唱歌，想到什么就唱什么，串了词错了调都不要紧，流行乐里我解开上衣让他的嘴唇按摩我的胸膛，国歌声里我贴着他的身体跳舞。难舍难分、天地倒转，但没有做到最后一步，我企求他停下。——尽管我只需轻轻牵一下他的手他就一定不会视而不见地继续，可我被吓坏了。他问我是不是害怕他。

“不，没这回事。我用最崇高的感情崇拜你，也用最原始的激情爱你。”

这话说得太动听了，我一下子有些担心他后半辈子都忘不了我。

“谢谢。”昏暗中我依然感觉到他的视线。

“你是第一次吗？我指结婚以后和Elizabeth以外的其他人在一起。”

“不是。你见过我这么镇静的新手？”

“那我和他们有什么区别？”

“现在进行时和一般过去时。”

“你就没觉得有哪里不对吗？”

“区分对错的标准跟欧洲人对新大陆的称呼一样多。”

我牢牢抱住他：“你听起来可真像个人渣。”

“你不会错。”他轻声回答，并低声重复。

我的“坚贞”没持续多久，在意大利我们就上过很多次床——这是理所应当的，因为我们的关系本来也没有持续多久。第一个夜晚他带了安全套来，我看着他撕包装的动作，突然想起问他跟他妻子做的时候会不会戴。他点头。

“我没病，相信你也没有。你跟别人做的时候呢？如果你都戴的话，我想要不一样的你。”

他没有答复我，但是把套子扔到床下。

整个过程基本上像是被闪电劈中，毫不夸张，就是痛到两眼发黑的地步，却又莫名以为自己被神眷顾，搂着他的脖子仿佛抓住诺亚方舟的缆绳，随着海浪摇摇晃晃，已经不在乎洪水几时退去。

我比我以为的、他以为的，还要更渴求他，每次他才洒在我体内我就问起他下次再来是什么时候。有的日子会在中午做，甚至就在饭点从全剧组面前消失。某次我正说着胡话，被他按在墙壁上干得腿发麻，Luca走上楼极小声地敲我们的房门：“Armie，Elizabeth正往这边走。”

我一个激灵，要爬下来但被他钳制。

“告诉她我们不在。”

“啊？那她要上来找你怎么办？”

Luca没有收到回复，Armie堵住我要说话的嘴，身下动得更凶，除了呜咽我就想不起别的任何事。那天Elizabeth终究没有上楼，或说Luca和其他朋友没让她成功上楼。我听着他们在楼下的谈话，承受他一次次的冲撞，对他说：“你疯了。”

他笑道：“你也不清醒。”

事实上故事到这里我应该对Elizabeth感到抱歉，可她说了句我永远无法原谅她的话。那是另一次，我去他们的住所找Armie，他们就站在门边对话而她又情绪激动，所以我站在外面也听了个清楚。

“我是怕你学会了他们那种同性恋的思考方式……抛开政治正确，你明知道那样的想法是有问题的不是吗？”

我听得僵住，胃里陡然升起一股寒气，其实我也说不明白自己是在生气什么，我只知道我认识一些同性恋者，而他们是世上顶好的那类人，却要被无故贴上标签，接受背地里的嘲笑。

她忽然发出一声惊叫，我还以为自己路过了什么家暴现场，但根据之后的声音大概可以判断出只是Armie抱起了她，然后将她带进卧室。我不为这事埋怨他，说实话我一点不在乎他们在自己家里会做哪些事，那天我更进一步，把耳朵贴在墙面上，去听他们做爱的声音，于Elizabeth的喘息里回忆Armie在我身体里的感觉。我知道自己病态极了。这现实世界与电影里那个二十世纪八十年代的世界交叉点越多我越有自虐般的快感，在循环往复、不可救药的兴奋和折磨之中，我的灵魂完全同Elio相拥，他成为我不可分割的部分。我根本不需要扮演他，从此我就是他。

拍摄那一场等待Oliver回家的戏，我甚至不由自主地像身体偏瘫患者那样肌肉缩紧，那不是一种抽搐，那是血肉试图缩进骨髓，果实试图钻入果核，宇宙试图重回奇点。我忽然明白这是一种来源于存在的恐惧。存在即孤独。

然而要不了多久我就会发现移情的代价，正如几个月后他来到我在纽约的公寓和我翻云覆雨后说的话：“Timmy，我们商量件事怎么样？别再……在你射的时候喊我Oliver，可以吗？那部电影过去一段时间了，我觉得你应该改掉这个习惯。”

我全然不知道它的存在。我眨眼，想要说服他，“我没注意过自己这个习惯，它生长在那里自然而然，我不认为这有什么要紧。”

“想想，如果我那些时候以‘Elio’称呼你，你会高兴吗？”

气话或真话，总之我脱口而出：“简直求之不得。我们和他们是一体的。”

“Timmy?”他难以置信地望着我，“那你以后还会有各种各样的角色，怎么办？你都和他们一起生活？”

“那是我的角色，我对他们终生负责。”

“这不是负不负责的问题。听着，你扮演过Elio，我扮演过Oliver，我们都相当认真地在镜头前演绎过他们的人生，但这不意味着你，Timothée Chalamet，会成为那个每天改编乐谱的教授之子，也不意味着我，Armie Hammer，会成为秋季在哥伦比亚大学授课的哲学系年轻教授，这很难理解吗？”

“很难。”我赌气答道。

他看了我一会儿，最后靠在床头笑起来，“好吧，”他握住我的手，低头吻我的手背，“这也没什么大不了。”

要不是时间不够我会缠着他再做一次，再呻吟着出口不逊一次，再哭个不停一次。我二十出头，我没有Marzia，我想他想到手酸。

——好像忘了说？我常常在我们疯狂予取予求的时候哭，他不会安慰我，只替我擦干眼泪，因为他始终了解我哭不是因为疼痛，而是因为那件他同样无能为力的事。我不恨也不怜悯Elizabeth，我能像她的好闺蜜似的理解她的虚伪和讽刺，但我嫉妒她。

听说会去欧洲宣传时，我激动得跳起来。我年年去欧洲，这次不一样，我把这当作我们感情的溯源。我们会去法国，还会回克雷马，罗马，还有呢？噢，一点空闲时间都没有吗？

他在电话那头笑，“如果你不睡觉，也可以平白多出许多时间。”

“我们去观星吧。”话一出口我和他都愣了愣，“真的，我们去观星怎么样？我刚只是一瞬间想到的，说出口反倒坚定了我的想法，我现在觉得它相当重要了，天哪它现在就是我的事业，不完成它我会疯掉的。我在杂志上看到欧洲有……很棒的天文台，很棒的夜晚，Armie！我们可以看到完整的银河！还有里头一颗颗星星放大是什么模样！啊——Armie，快救我，我要为星星们魔怔了。我人生第一次在银河里泡澡，你一定得陪着我，我们可以——”

“好好好，你别那么卖力地形容了拜托，我现在就去查行吗？”他哭笑不得，“我把天气、位置、时间都确定好，到时候我们一起去。”

“我太爱你啦！我刚才是说，哪怕天文馆关门也无所谓，我们可以在银河底下做爱，靠，多盛大的高潮！”

“大晚上的你跟我说这个真的吗？你让我想想，可是我们得搭帐篷啊，要不然会有很多蚊虫——”

“哪来的蚊虫！我们肯定会在山上！蚊子飞不到那么高的你不知道吗？我的天，这世上怎么会有星空这么好的东西，早晓得我就好好学数学了，我他妈现在觉得当演员都没瘾了。……”

将近一个小时的时间里我给他形容我想象中的天幕，他也十分耐烦地听我大呼小叫并跟我一块儿瞎想。我几乎以为自己不是在谈论宇宙而是在谈论与他的未来，以为我们相爱像夜空一样望不到尽头，闪耀钻石的光辉。

观星的那天很快到来，我和他忙了一整个白天却丝毫没有感受到疲惫。晚上我们先约了我的姐姐Pauline一起去喝咖啡，她为那焦急的二十分钟非常莫名其妙，不过还是开心地拍照、发ins、答应我们Elizabeth来电话的话就说她和我们在一起。

告别Pauline，我们马不停蹄地跳上了租来的车，“飞”往目的地，后备箱还放了辆摩托（车主三次警告Armie的经纪人那里连山地自行车也不能放）以防备山路崎岖。我掏出藏在背包里的观星图册：“看！我好好学过了，我可以教你认星座！”

他眼角带笑地瞟了我一眼，又侧身过来吻了我的脸颊，“你几岁？”

“操过我一百万次之后问我的年龄，你的良心不会痛吗？”

他大笑。

只可惜好景不长，我们越往前开越发现乌云笼罩，到了山脚下看着那黑黢黢的一片天我手心直冒冷汗。Armie提议说我们可以上去看看，说不定山顶的能见度更好，或者那时云已经飘去别处。虽然夜里没有一丝风，我还是抓着这根最后的救命稻草投了赞成票。

山顶跟山脚情况一样，算是意料之中。

“对不起。”他像个犯了错的孩子。

“对不起什么？Hammer家的Armie居然没有能力阻止大气环流？”

他微微笑了一下，“可你心情看起来变糟了。我们还是可以去天文馆里走一趟，也许有展览之类的东西。”

“没必要那么麻烦。”我摇头，深知被辜负的热情经不起第二次失望，“只不过没了星星而已嘛，我们还有另一项活动安排，你忘记了？”

在无风的夜晚骑摩托兜风还是令人愉悦的，我把遗憾抛到脑后，拉着他走进一家简陋又嘈杂的乡村酒吧。里面的乐曲风格很不统一，上一首还是斯拉夫民族强悍的美色，下一首唱的又是凯尔特语的歌谣，但舞动的人群脸上有洛杉矶或纽约人脸上难以捕捉的淳朴快乐。没人认识我们——还有比这更好的礼待吗？去吧台点酒，我们拿到了两支绝不属于同一套酒具的杯子，我凑近他的脸用法语说：“这个酒吧恐怕是大家捐财捐物筹建的。”

他凝视我，和着背景音乐柔缓地用法语答：“你说的话——我听不懂——你这么漂亮想必——是从——另一个世界来。”

我多希望他接下来会跟我谈谈杯中酒的由来，成熟的葡萄果子，他认识的哲学家，哪一位都好，只说名字也行。这当然不会发生；他给我了我更好的；让我突然抒怀一下，他从来给我的都是他最好的。

我们高举着酒杯晃动，我真喜欢看他明明不想跳舞却逼着自己陪我跳的样子，我推他到墙边，把膝盖挤进他双腿之间，不留情面地点燃夜晚的火焰，而他眼中的理智蒸发，夺过我的酒杯，把我一把扛到他肩上往门外走。

“喂我拒绝在野外做啊——”

“瞎想什么？”原来他准备找旅店。

他要我去前台那儿开房间，我才走出几步又重新被他拉进怀里，让我的后背紧贴他的身体。我带着濒临开裂的欲望和微量酒精的醺然轻轻发抖，问他又要做什么。

“又？只是想求你别再走得磨磨蹭蹭，我快要着火了。”

我低下头发笑，挣开他走向旅舍前台时差点要在前台姑娘面前模仿他的声音说出F开头的词语使情欲彻底重叠。但我努力吞回肚子里，艰难地从空中抓回几分理智，掏出现金和护照，告诉她自己要开一间大床房。  
“   
就这样可以了，谢谢。嗯？不用，我们可以自己找到。”

Armie跟着我登上楼梯，金属钥匙与塑料吊牌相敲击的声音在我脑海里震起波浪。我们的房间在顶层，目光沿楼梯一路往上时我看见开向天台的门，“Armie，Armie，”我抓着他的手，“我想在那儿做。”

我们再次受到了礼待，那上面有一张立在配电房旁的席梦思，就算是受了不知多少天的日晒雨淋也拦不住我决定要躺上它——我完全玩野了。他惊讶地目睹我把席梦思放倒，一边咯咯发笑一边脱去衣服，按照我的轮廓摆放好（总归还是有些怕脏），坐下，挑眉，朝他张开腿。他笑着摇头说“好吧”。我准备躺下被他拦住，Armie将自己的衬衣铺在我脑后又在我腰下面加垫一层他的长裤才准我躺。然后他跪下亲我的身体，我掠过他的头发看向天空零星的几颗亮点，依稀看见星谱上的所有级别的恒星都在亮起来，他的亲吻中，银河被我的记忆补全。

他捅进来时天与山的交接轮廓在我眼里仿佛冰淇淋受热软化，山峰融成了海，天地合盖、母胎重回的圆满，我发出长长谓叹。他根本无需指导，他比我更清楚我身体的习性与偏好，他每捅一次我都忍不住叫，把他的后背扣紧不管会不会留下痕迹。后来我翻身压下他自己动，我喉咙里是连绵不断、不知羞耻的叫床声，我伏在他身上叫，在旅馆的顶楼叫，在欧洲大陆叫，在银河微弱的抚摸中叫。我像只有一个夏夜可以歌唱生命的昆虫那样不知疲倦。

第一次完了我跟他说：“我以后再也不可能有这样的体验了。”

“是，这只有我能给你。”

“不对，Armie，这是你今后也无法再带给我的。”

他掐着我的腰要完第二次，该停了，我们明天还有访谈。  
“   
浪费了我那么多时间，你得比平时双倍报偿。明天要是有谁向你求爱你最好一口回绝，否则她会发现你已经被我榨干了。”我不放过他，但也绝不跟自己过不去，“我想起来没给你用嘴来过？哦，看看你的表情，喊你亲爱的旅店女服务员（chambermaid）救救你吧。”

我存心想惹他生气。他不生气，但当我把他的硬烫含进口里，他把滚烫的堵塞物以近乎约翰·斯特劳斯按动琴键的节奏送往我喉咙底部，似乎是要惩罚我先前叫得太大声。

我的牙齿磕上他，津液顺延柱体向下，淌进茂密的毛发里。之后实在觉得再这样下去明天怕是说不出话来了，就精疲力竭地坐起来，乖乖用手。他促狭地看着我，我说：“激将法也没用。”

我控制角度让他把白浊的液体射在他自己胸口，像一棵树的形状。我不知道自己想了什么，俯身去舔掉，反正量也不太多。抬头时正对上他的蓝眼睛，他手臂撑起上身，吻住我的嘴。这一吻之间有情欲最张狂的象征，这一吻本身却不掺欲望，干净得让我想要流泪。

等我们穿上衣服，他说我们应该去睡了，彼时我从他背后环抱他，点点头，并不行动。过了一会儿我说：“我教你认星星好不好？我把我认识的所有星星都指给你。”我看了看几乎没有星星的天，问他是否介意。

“你知道即算你用法语或者别的什么我更不懂的语言教我认这一片黑，我也不会介意。”

谁能想到对我说出这样的话的人有朝一日会和我分开？不，不要妄自揣测，不是他的问题。

第二天的访谈里他眼睛离不开我，无名指上的婚戒被取下来好几次，我余光看得到。他把那枚戒指浅浅地来回套在不同的指头上时，我想问他：这让你想起手指在我里面的感觉吗？

我们还会分开，这听起来不可思议。分开的理由也简单得不真诚，但它是真实的：我没出戏，可梦醒了。我们的结束如同我们的开始一样虽然注定好了，却没有先兆。我不过是将手中玻璃杯放下，就开始询问自己：是Timmy在爱Armie，还是Elio在爱Oliver？我答不上来，惊慌失措。

我无时无刻不与Elio共生，他只在想成为Oliver的时候成为Oliver，这是不对等的关系。我像个有被害妄想症的人似的警惕起来，Google他的名字，以跟他完全不熟的人的评价作为对照去评判这是不是我应该爱的人。太愚蠢了，可我竟然没有更妥当的方法，我不能跟别人说，也不愿意去找他。我抱着极度的自我怀疑度过了二十来天，然后在下一次我们碰面准备亲热的时候，再也无法忍受。

我爱他，但我一点也不想碰他，我想试试把Elio从我身上拔出去，再来看我是否继续爱他，把我劈成两个，留Elio跟他偷情，放Timmy去找那些让他心驰神往的女孩们。

他抱我的时候我僵硬，他吻我的时候我躲避，他的身体把我压在床上我尖叫。他一定为自己一年多来的情人在他的抚慰下表现得像是遭到了猥亵而吃惊不已。我必须立刻告诉他。

“Armie，我不爱你。”

我看到他心里的孩子瑟瑟发抖。

“我最近才弄明白，是Elio爱你，爱你作为Oliver的那一部分。一直以来是我把事情搞混了，很抱歉，现在我们不能再这样下去。”

孩子把自己挠出伤痕。

“我的朋友，我放过你，你也放过我，行不行？”

化为灰烬。他望着我，灵魂都没有了，我心疼得要命，但我有什么办法？我他妈的不是神啊，我要怎么把自己分成两个？

他花了几分钟回神，沉默地站起来，开了门才想起没带手机和外衣。他折返的时候我问：“你打算住哪里？太晚了，要不然你别走了，睡我旁边，这没关系。”

“Timmy?!”他看向我，眼白充血，开口声音沙哑，“你究竟在说些什么？”

“我……我只是，我们不可以做朋友吗？睡在一张床上，什么也不做，朋友们不经常这样？我知道我现在看起来像发了病，我知道我很惹人讨厌，我也觉得自己恶心透顶，我可能是疯了，是不是？我怎么能这样——”太讽刺了，我伤他的心，结果我先痛哭流涕，还要他来拥抱安慰。

“别哭，别哭。我不走，好吗？我也不睡你旁边，我坐在这里，你看得到我。”

“对不起。”

“对不起什么呢？你没法逼迫自己爱上我？你今天吓坏了，瞧瞧你脸色白成什么样。睡吧，我就在这里。”

他为我熄灯，留着开向城市僻静处的窗户。他坐在椅子上，我躺在被子里，他一夜未眠，我也是。那夜月光映衬之下，我看见男人脸上流淌着的、充盈的泪河，他不会再把眼泪给我——那是我再也配不上的东西。

接下来呢？接下来时间轰隆隆地开火车，把一切幽怨都碾成齑粉。去年末他离婚了，从他离婚消息宣布的那天往后数七天，每个未接来电我都会重新播回去，手机指示灯一开始闪我就方寸大乱。但他没有来找我，他们离婚也肯定不是因为我。

而今我约漂亮的姑娘喝酒，每场都把自己醉得心旷神怡。Tiffany跟我刚认识不到两周，她为我疯狂。

推文在她缀了亮片的指甲盖下一条条滑过，她刷出了Armie的动态。

“啊，谢天谢地，他又单身了，现在少了一半的女孩儿和我争你。”我喜欢她直率。“我倒是特别好奇他怎么离的婚，你现在和他还熟吗？”

“有段时间没联系了，不很清楚。”

“哦，”她遗憾地耸耸肩，“当然，没什么关系啦，我只是觉得他从前挺专情的，对他老婆特别上心，怎么说离婚就离婚了呢？”

“他挺专情？”我好笑地问她，“你从哪来的这个认知啊？”

“嘿嘿，有渊源哦！我有个学姐追过他，对的啦，在他结了婚之后，他们那圈人好像不怎么在乎这种事。他真的就是，看都没多看我学姐一眼，我学姐跟天仙似的！”

我不为所动，毕竟大家审美总有差异，告诉她：“可我也看到过他和别人走在一起，在他结着婚的时候，不是他亲戚，看起来下一秒就能一起滚上床。”

“谁？”

“不认识。”

“哈？？？你看错了肯定。”Tiffany笃定地说，“我给你看看我学姐是谁你就懂了，是个男的都想约她。”我看到一张我认识的脸，“啧，你这眼神，怎么感觉你也想约她？不行，你已经约了我啦！所以你看，比这还好看，或者还性感，却不出名吗？你确定跟他一起走的不是Beyoncé？”

我笑着摇头，表示真的不知道。

“不过也说不定，”她又改口了，“感情这东西，都是一物降一物，万一那姑娘就是了不起呢？”

我把酒杯往她面前推了推，示意她不要再谈这个话题。她看懂，但说不想继续喝酒：“去玩点别的嘛？”

我想了想觉得没什么不行，就拎起钥匙。她走出酒吧门，深深吸一口新鲜空气，抬手伸懒腰，忽然对着夜空骂出一句脏话，让我快看。

我永生难忘那仰头瞬间，被命运玩弄的羞耻和无力占领我。我记得八年前的男孩万千准备只为在欧洲与爱人看一次银河，结果因为天气只看见寥寥数颗，他们在楼顶做过爱后男孩全凭记忆对着漆黑天幕指认星星，其实错了一半还多。如果男人和他的孩子们比试过这方面的知识，如果他还牢记着男孩教他的鬼话，他一定会被孩子们嘲笑，把没上过大学的旧事又翻出来重提。后来男孩和一个女孩出去玩，无意中一抬头满天星辰闪烁。他好想打电话给他却终于放声大哭，一切都来得太晚。或许上帝是为了告诉他，那个男人与全世界只能得到一个，又或许是说，那个男人对于那时的他而言，本身就是一整个世界。闪光灯下他当他的眼睛，话筒前他成为他的嘴巴，只要他在，没有音乐他也可以跳舞，只要他在，没有星星他也可以享用银河。

Tiffany为我保留了尊严，她吻过我的额头，说她不得不先告辞。我沿着街边哭，顾不上旁近有没有狗仔出没，一路上撞倒不知多少东西。我拿出手机，眯着眼翻找电话簿，最后拨给了Pauline，她会笑我，但她理解我爱护我。

我对她说，我走不出来，我还是好爱Oliver，对他的爱统治我，我对他思念成狂。

“你确定你打给我吗？乖宝贝，打给Armie Hammer，你想他。”

“你怎么听不懂人话了？啊？我说了我想的人是Oliver，是个连姓氏我都无法得知的人。”

“你在想Armie Hammer。”

“Pauline!”

“又要我给你找证据吗？你就这么喜欢玩这个游戏，从小玩到大了还不厌烦？八年了，我的好Timmy，你晓得八年发生多少事吗？七年我还只分了一个前男友，八年我分了十四个，你想想看？我觉得你他妈是脑子缺根筋吧还是怎么搞的，这点破事儿都厘不清，戏都他妈白演了，书都他妈白读了。Elio 和Oliver？这世上他们两个从来只活在你们两人身上，爱Oliver和爱Armie从来都是一回事。承认你爱他到底有什么难的？每分每秒都有人爱上另一个人，偏偏你就逃得过吗？你他妈全球最美怎么的？我倒是想劝你向前看啊Timmy，可你他妈今天还在为他哭啊！去找他好不好？求你，你要真是个男人就给我去找他。”

“以我和他的关系，你知不知道我如果听了你的，世人的口诛笔伐可能会杀死我。”

“那我再告诉你一件事。我有次去你们片场探班，你记得吗？我在湖边找到你们，那天天气很好，你们坐在一起没有人说话。我看着你，你盯着水面，我又去看他，他盯着你。我走过去问你们在做什么，你说你在看天，他说他也在看天。”

“……这真美。可我没懂你想表达什么。”

“我想表达，没人能杀死你。”那边蓦地传来一阵呕吐的声音，她吐完嘴里的东西继续说：“你们杀死对方。”

“Pauline？你在干什么？那个，你怀孕了吗？”

“滚开你。你心疼心疼你的姐姐行不行？大晚上喝酒醉成脑残还要给你上人生课。”那边又开始吐了，另一个熟悉的声音接起电话，“Timmy，啊，你姐姐喝的有点多，刚才消停了一会儿，一生气好像又开始了。”

“……Niki？你们他妈在搞哪一出？”

“嗯嗯，是我，那个，我先挂了，我——”

“你别趁人之危我警告你！我姐姐要有什么事我——”

“好啦好啦，我能怎么办啊，她一边吐一边还打我呢，行行行，你先忙好你自己的咋样？快去找Armie，乖。”

一惊一乍吓得我眼泪都止住了，在心里大声咒骂Niki一百次。再纠结了几分钟，抱着破罐子破摔的态度，真的把电话打给了Armie，望着等待接听的字样非常惊讶自己的举动，但这惊讶远比不上他没接起就挂断的那一秒给我的惊讶。我又一次傻在路边。

还好我很快收到他的来电显示。他擅长拯救我。

“嗨，Timmy！不好意思，我把你跟家里那两个小屁孩儿放一个组里了，我现在又在国外，怕他们用自己手机话费太多，回拨才注意到是你。有什么事情吗？Timmy？怎么不说话，你还在吗？”他停了停，没发出声音但我知道他肯定笑了。

“别哭。”他说。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。


End file.
